bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer
|birth = 1919 |nationality = American |gender = Male |location = Montauk, Long Island New York |family = Cindy Meltzer Amanda Meltzer }} Mark Meltzer is the man behind the ongoing investigation at There's Something in the Sea. He was born in 1919, making him 49 years old at the time of events. He was initially interested in the kidnapping of little girls around the world due to the similarity in appearance to his daughter Cindy Meltzer and empathized with the parents. At the end of Phase One of the site, he managed to take a photo of the Big Sister but had the feeling that she had seen him. However, things took a turn for the worse when the Big Sister kidnaps Cindy on a family trip in Montauk. Soon after, his wife Amanda divorced him for “recklessly endangering the safety and well being of his spouse and family.” It seems as though there was trouble in their marriage beforehand, as Mark mentions that “their marriage survived by sheer momentum…staying together because it’s the way its supposed to be” By this time Mark had already gained a reputation (wrongly) for being “obsessed with UFO sightings” and was admitted to Tollevue Mental Hospital for a psychiatric evaluation. Upon being released from Tollevue, Mark tried to capture the Big Sister near the Hudson River in New York, but ended up with three broken ribs and a broken leg. He was at the St. Ignatius General Hospital in New York, on April 25th, 1968. Sometime in May 1968, Mark’s house is broken into and the Lunchbox Puzzle is left behind. If the puzzle is completed the "lunchbox" opens to reveal some odd things, including a cut out of little sisters holding hands, a drawing of a Little Sister with the Big Sister (probably draining ADAM from a female splicer), and a coded letter that might be from Mark's daughter. The message reads: "It's cold down here daddy come find me." Possibly the strangest object of all, is a splicer mask, which looks very similar to a concept of a mask a splicer will be wearing in Bioshock 2. A Rapture record can also be found in Mark's study, which features a song created by Sander Cohen called "Rise Rapture rise" (also heard in BioShock). The song, however, cannot be played to completion because the record is interrupted by the voice of a Little Sister whom Mark recognizes as his daughter Cindy. "Daddy? Where are you daddy? Are you going to come and find me?" Mark refuses to give up on Cindy and blames himself for her kidnaping. He has enlisted the following contacts to help him in his search to find his daughter: *Lieutenant Commander Roscoe Inman (Office of Navy Intelligence) *Phil Isidore (National UFO Society) *Jeremiah Lynch (Expert on Atlantis/Lumeria mythology, eccentric) *Celeste Roget (French heiress) More recently he is following the trail by Orrin Oscar Lutwidge and seems to be close to gaining entry to Rapture. He feigned insanity in order to be admitted to Tollevue again and see R Killain Quain (Lutwidge). Fans are able to send letters to Mark at the following address: 'Mark G. Meltzer P.O Box 4668 32890 New York, N.Y 10163' Category:Characters Category:Something in the Sea